


One More Job

by SamFullbuster



Series: Baby O'Conner [4]
Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha Dominic Toretto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fast Five Retelling, M/M, Omega Brian O'Conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFullbuster/pseuds/SamFullbuster
Summary: They head to Rio to make their new lives.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Letty Ortiz/Mia Toretto, Rosa (Fast and the Furious)/Vince (Fast and the Furious)
Series: Baby O'Conner [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105542
Comments: 27
Kudos: 297





	One More Job

The news reported that Dominic Toretto was once again on the run.

Among the new charges the FBI decided to bring against him included the kidnapping of Jack O’Conner-Toretto.

Dom snorted. Yeah, Jack was  _ his _ child, it was not kidnapping. Plus, Mia was the one that got one of her friends to watch him while she, Letty, Leo, Santos, and Han all broke him out of the prison bus. The friend, who turned out to be Agent Trinh, had been a very good distraction too. She’d been pissed that Dom got the sentence he and had given them as much of an opening that she could get away with.

Dom would forever be grateful to her for all the help she gave them. If there was ever a time they’d get back to Echo Park, he’d look her up and try and invite her to a family dinner. Brian would have liked doing that.

They’d made it to Rio where they’d meet up with Vince. To try and limit any chance of the police following them they’d split up to get to the other alpha’s home. It was safer that way until they could get somewhere that couldn’t extradite them to the States.

“Da! Look! Look!” Jack, who was in the backseat of the Charger, exclaimed. He was pointing frantically out the window at a woman with a black and white pitbull. “Puppy! Wanna a puppy!”

Dom chuckled. “I’ll think about it, ok?”

Jack pouted but he perked up when Dom revved the engine of the Charger. The kid was really growing into cars, even at his young age. At first, Dom hadn’t wanted to bring Jack with him but Mia had said that he was safer with Dom then her and Letty. Which was true, while Letty and Mia loved Jack, they didn’t have the parental bond with him that Dom did. Anything that the alpha did would be to keep his pup safe, no matter what.

Once they got some money, Dom was going to take Jack away. He has some friends in the Canary Islands. If he could get them there, he knew that they would be safe and wouldn’t have to worry about them being arrested. As long as they kept their noses clean, that is.

Jack giggled happily in the back of the car and Dom smiled in the rearview mirror at him. His smile was so much like Brian’s that it hurt sometimes. He’d never forgive himself for Brian dyingand he’d never forgive himself for taking Jack’s mother from him, but he’d be damned if someone tried to stop him from giving Jack the best life he could. If nothing else, that would be what he could do in Brian’s honor.

Vince appeared in his line of sight but he didn’t seem to see Dom’s car, he revved the engine of the Charger again. Jack squealed in delight and Vince turned around, a grin spreading across his face when he saw the familiar vehicle.

Dom got out of the car and reached to get Jack out of his booster seat. Jack eagerly wrapped his arms around his father’s neck as he was lifted the cars. When he saw Vince approaching them, he tucked his face into Dom’s shoulder.

Vince grinned at his old friend. “Hey, man.” he said.

“Vince,” Dom said. He looked down at Jack. “Hey, buddy, look who’s here. It’s your Uncle Vince.”

Jack peeked his head out of Dom’s shoulder and looked at the gruff alpha. “U’cle Vin-Vin?” he asked uncertainty.

“Yeah buddy, you remember him, don’t you?” Dom asked.

“Here, maybe this will help you remember me.” Vince said. He crossed his eyes, puffed out his cheeks and pulled his ears away from his head.

Jack laughed and clapped his hands excitedly. “U’cle Vin-Vin!”

“God, I can’t believe he’s three.” Vince said as he smiled at the giggling boy. “Last time I saw him he was so much smaller.”

Jack reached out for his uncle, his smile growing wider when Vince took him into his arms. “Mama missed you!” Then his little face scrunched up in a frown. “I m’ss Mama.” he said, tears started filling his bright blue eyes.

Dom took the little boy from Vince and held him close. “Shh, I know you do, I miss him too.”

Jack sniffled and cuddled closer to Dom. They weren’t blood related but Dom had gained an alpha-pup bond with the boy well before he and Brian had mated. His scent would help calm Jack down.

“You getting out of the country soon?” Vince asked.

Dom nodded. “I’ve got someone willing to take us out of here, I just need enough cash to pay them and give us at least a start somewhere new..”

Vince watched him and Jack for a minute. “I’ve got a job that’ll do just that.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Dom left Jack with someone that Vince trusted. It took a lot of convincing but Maria, who was in her 60s now, had raised three kids and babysat her grandchildren all the time. It wasn’t a hardship for her to take care of Jack. It helped that she had babysat Rosa when she was a child as well.

When he and Vince got into the same train car that Letty and Mia were in where the cars they were after were located, he was relieved to see that the two were ok. “Where’s Jack?” Mia asked after hugging him.

“Safe,” he said. “Don’t worry.” He nodded to Letty as he stepped back from his sister. They needed to get moving. The sooner that they get this over with, the better. Then they could get out of Rio and somewhere safe, somewhere that they wouldn’t have to worry about their pasts coming back to haunt them.

It should have been an easy job, really it should have, but it wasn’t. Something was up with the people that were running this job and after Vince went off, everything just went down hill.

Dom leaned down into Mia’s window. “If Letty and I aren’t at the safe house in 24 hours, get Jack and get somewhere safe.”

Mia nodded, then she was off.

After that everything went to shit as they were ran off the train. Dom didn’t know what was up with the need for that car but he knew that they had to get to Mia. They had to get to Mia, get Jack, and get out of Rio. Once they were out of Rio they’d be fine.

At least, that was the plan until they’d been surrounded after getting out of the water.

Dom was glad for one thing, they kept underestimating Letty because she was a female alpha. They were able to break free once Reyes was gone. As soon as they were out of the ropes, it only took them a matter of minutes to handle the few henchmen left.

Even after they got away they didn’t know if they were being followed so they took a little longer getting back to their safehouse. When they got there it was to find Mia there with Jack, a socket wrench in her hand ready to defend the two of them.

“Dom! Letty!” She all but ran over to them and hugged both of them. “Oh thank God. I was so worried.”

“We’re good. We had to take a detour to make sure that we weren’t being followed,” Letty said.

Dom went over to where Jack was asleep on the ratty couch that had been in the place when they chose it. He ran his hand through the boy’s short blond hair and smiled when Jack stuck his thumb in his mouth. “Did you have trouble getting him?” he asked.

“No, Vince gave her a picture of me and Letty so she’d know that we could pick him up too.” Mia said.

Dom sighed and looked over at the two of them. “They were after something.”

“They wanted the car that you took specifically,” Letty told her.

“Why?” Mia asked. “There’s nothing special about it that I noticed.”

Dom looked over at the GT40. “Guess we’re going to have to take it apart to find out.”

“You don’t think Vince knew, did you?” Letty asked.

Dom thought about it for and then shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t put family in danger.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Vince showed up just as it was getting dark. He said he didn’t know anything about what Reyes’ men were planning on doing or that they were going to be doing anything at all. He’d thought that the job was just for the cars and nothing more. Dom believed that he didn’t know about the chip but there was something with Vince’s body language. Still, he let it go for now. He’d talk to the other alpha when Mia and Letty weren’t around.

It was later on that night when Dom caught Vince going over the car that he knew. “Looking for this?” Dom asked as he held up the chip they’d found in the car.

Vince turned to face him. “Dom…”

“You lied to me.”

“I didn’t! I didn’t know what they were after until I talked to Reyes’ men. I just thought that if I came here to get the chip and bring it to him there’d be no harm!”

Dom sneered. “You didn’t check these guys out?” He was yelling now. “You put Jack,  _ my son, _ in danger!”

“I didn’t know!” Vince shouted. “Please! Let me take the chip back to him, you’ll be able to get out of here.”

Letty and Mia had made their way into the room now, Jack was hiding behind the two of them, obviously having been woken up by the yelling.

“Get out of here. Now.” Dom said. He was too angry to deal with Vince right now.

“Dom, please.”

“ _ Go. _ ”

Vince turned to leave but paused before he left. “You know, you never want help protecting the people you care about. Now look at you, Mia and Letty are stuck in this life. Jack’s in danger.” His glare sharpened and his fists. “Where’s Brian, Dom? Huh?”

Dom didn’t say anything. Didn’t even flinch as his best friend left.

“Dada?” a tiny voice whispered.

Dom turned to the tiny boy hiding behind Mia. He held his arms out. “Come here, Jack, it’s ok.”

Jack didn’t even hesitate as he ran to Dom and jumped into his arms. Dom smiled as he held his son close to him. Whether or not Vince was right, and Dom firmly believed he was, he would protect his son no matter the cost.

He looked over at his sister. “Mia, I want you to see if you can get past the encryption on this. I want to know what Reyes is hiding.”

The answer to that was money, and lots of it. The kind that would set them up for life and keep their families wanting for nothing. Dom thought of Jack and the life he would be able to give him with that kind of money. There was no question whether or not what he wanted to do.

______________________________________________________________________________

When the American agents showed up, Dom grabbed Jack and ran. He knew that Letty would take care of Mia, so his worry needed to be about his son.

Running across rooftops with Jack in his arms and another alpha chasing them was not what he wanted. How the feds had caught up to them was beyond him but he would handle it. There was no way that he was going to let them take Jack from him.

The Rio cop he ran into hesitated when she saw him. She saw Jack in his arms and lowered her gun so it was pointing at Dom’s legs and not the little boy. “I have Toretto and the boy. We’re—”

Dom cut her off when he shoved the beta out of the way of a spray of bullets from Reyes’ men. Jack was screaming and crying and Dom did his best to calm him down. He ended up putting his cross around Jack’s neck which seemed to work a little.

As soon as it was safe though, he and Jack were running again. The Rio cop watching as they left.

He met up with Mia and Letty in the sewer system. Dom didn’t want them all staying together; it was too dangerous.

Then Mia dropped the bomb, she was pregnant. He could see it in all three of their faces what this new development meant for them. They needed to be there for each other, now more then ever.

______________________________________________________________________________

They called in their friends for help. Splitting the money between them all would still give them a lot of money. None of them would have to worry about anything ever again. They just had to get their hands on the money.

Within the next day everyone they’d called arrived. Leo, Santiago, Rome, and Tej all seemed to get along, well, as well as four jokers could get along. Dom was glad to see Gisele and Han were hitting it off. Han had been alone for a long time and Gisele he suspected the same. Perhaps they could find happiness together.

Jack was especially happy to see his uncle Tej and Uncle Rome again. As soon as he was with them he curled up in Rome’s arms during his nap time. Dom was pretty sure that the only reason that Rome even stayed was for Jack. It wasn’t a secret that the other alpha blamed him for Brian’s death.

That was ok, Dom blamed himself everyday.

Coming up with a plan to rob the richest man in Rio should have been a lot harder than it was. The hardest part would be getting into the station to get to the safe and cracking the code to the safe itself.

When Vince showed up after saving Jack and Mia from being caught, Dom had never been more glad to see the man. It took them a little bit to be ok with each other again

And then they got burned.

Agent Luke Hobbs was on their tail and they needed to rework their plan.

It was Mia that recognized him. Apparently Brian had talked about him a few times while he was working with the feds. Hobbs was the guy that they sent after the uncatchable. Their plan had gotten a hell of a lot harder with this guy following them.

Still, Dom wasn’t one to take things lying down.

They left Mia and Jack at the hideout while they went to the races. They knew that Hobbs would be following them so they thought that they would make a statement to the man.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dom leaned against his car as he watched the races take place. Brian would have loved it here. He would have loved the music and the people. A smile came to his face as he thought of his mate. He could still hear Brian’s laugh sometimes and if he closed his eyes he could see the smile that would light up and entire room.

He looked around at his family. Brian knew and loved each and everyone here, he wasn’t going to fail them like he had Brian.

Vince tapped his arm. “They’re here.”

Dom looked over his shoulder to see the Hobbs and his team coming up to them.

“Toretto,” the hulk of a man said. Dom turned fully around so that they were facing one another. “You’re under arrest.”

Dom smirked. “I don’t feel under arrest.” He looked over at Vince. “You?”

Vince frowned and shook his head. “Not even a little.”

Hobbs pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “Oh, give it a second, it’ll sink in.”

Dom looked at the team that had come to get them and his eyes landed on the Rio cop with them. He remembered her being there when he was running from Hobbs.

“We didn’t kill those agents.” Letty said. “Reyes’ men did.”

“I don’t really give a shit. I’m just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk,” the agent said.

Vince scoffed. “Spoken like a true hero.”

Hobbs scowled at them.”Says the guy who has multiple assault collars.” He turned his attention to Dom. “Or the guy who nearly beat a man to death with tire iron and puts his three year old danger.”

Dom’s glare sharpened as they settled on the agent. That was a low blow and Hobbs knew it would be.

“Now turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

Dom smirked. “I don’t think so.”

It was Hobbs’ turn to narrow his eyes. “Your mistake is thinking you have a choice.”

Everyone in his team raised their weapons and pointed them at Dom. Now, a normal person would be afraid. But not him.

Dom just smirked as he walked closer to the fed. “And your mistake, is thinking you’re in America.” He raised his arm. “This is Brazil.” Everyone around them leveled their guns at Hobbs and his team.

Hobbs glanced around him, his face neutral but Dom could see the nerves in his face. Hobbs was a man that got who he was after, but also wouldn’t risk his team to do it. Not when they were outnumbered 10-1.

One of Hobbs’ men stepped forward. “Come on, Boss, another day. There’s too much heat on us.”

Dom saw the moment that his team won. Hobbs relented and, with his team in toe, turned to leave. “See you soon, Toretto.”

As they watched the cars drive off, Tej’s voice came over the radio. “Tracker’s on.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Everything went pretty smoothly from there. The major hiccup they were having was getting through the window of time in the police station. Han and Gisele had managed to get the handprint but they needed to figure out how to get past that ten second window.

So, Dom found a new way to go about it.

The cop cars were just what they needed and Letty and him grinned at one another. They’d both been in the back of the cars at one point or another. It was just down right strange to be in the front.

Now they were basically ready. They had everything they needed and their get-a-way was secured. They just had to get the money and they’d be home free.

“Dom,” Vince said. Dom was finishing up some repairs on the cars and answering all of Jack’s excited questions. They were getting ready to go after the money when the other alpha approached him. “I’m sorry about what I said about not protecting Brian. I know you were only trying to protect him and Jack.”

“You were right.” Dom said. He tightened a bolt and picked Jack up off the chair the kid had been standing on and held him close. “It is my fault. Brian wanted to come with me but I wouldn’t let him. I left without even telling them I was going.”

“But that doesn’t make it your fault,” Vince said. “You were doing what you thought was right and, after a lot of ranting and his anger had finally calmed down, Brian understood that. He knew you were trying to protect them, he just wanted to do what he could to bring you home so that you all could be a family again.”

Dom didn’t say anything. He just continued to look down at his son. Thankfully he didn’t seem to understand what the adults were talking about.

Vince sighed and smiled at the little boy as he yawned. He hadn’t gotten his nap in yet and they’d have to put him down while the heist was going on. He moved his eyes to Dom. “I got eyes on Jack.”

Dom gave a nod of understanding and went to put Jack down for his nap. “Alright everyone, it’s time to get moving.”

That was when things really went to hell.

Hobbs’ team crashed into the place and everyone started running to try and get away. Dom immediately moved to get back to Jack.

Hobbs following after him as he went. “Toretto! Get away from the kid!” he yelled. Dom already had Jack in his arms and was running again, Jack sobbing as they went.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow he and Hobbs ended up fighting. Elena had Jack and he knew that this was all ending. With that knowledge came a red haze as he fought against Hobbs. He was the reason he was going to lose his family and if he eliminated the threat then they would be home free.

“Dada!” It was Jack’s voice that pulled him from the red haze. The wrench in his hand came down hard and dented the ground next to Hobbs’ head. He got off the larger man and backed up.

______________________________________________________________________________

From the moment that they were in the truck being taken into arrest, Dom didn’t take his eyes off of Jack. He was sleeping fitfully in Elena’s arms in the passenger seat. There were tear tracks on his face and he’d only just gotten to sleep. If Hobbs got his way and sent them all to jail, then this would probably be the last time that Dom ever saw his son.

Once they got wherever they were going, he would do what he could to get them out. If he couldn’t then… hopefully Tanner would be willing to take Jack in, or even Jesse and Leon. Jesse was pregnant right now, it was why he and Leon weren’t with them. Any of them would be the best for Jack.

Then Reyes attacked.

His men shot the convoy and most of Hobbs’ team were killed. Dom’s first priority was to get Jack and his team out of there, but he couldn’t just leave Hobbs to die. He wasn’t that kind of man.

He made sure Mia had Jack safe and then he, Han, Vince, Letty, and Rome went for Hobbs. They got the man out of there and then they were off and heading back to their hideout.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Dom.” He looked over and saw Vince clutching his bleeding side. “You haven’t met Nico,” he said.

“I haven’t,” he agreed.

“You know we named him after you and Brian? Dominic Brian Hatcher. You gotta meet him.”

Dom moved forward and pressed his own hand against the wound. “I will, and you’ll get to see him again. I promise.”

Vince didn’t say anything more as his eyes closed. His eyes connected with Elena’s in the rearview mirror. They needed to get him help but if they went to a hospital then they would all be dead in no time.

“I know a guy.” Elena said.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dom watched as Elena’s friend worked on Vince. The guy was a surgeon and had worked on Elena’s husband. He hadn’t been happy about the less than sterile environment but he promised to do what he could for Vince. He even managed to smuggle some pain meds for him from the hospital.

“I got eyes on Nico and Rosa,” he said.

A tiny hand tugged at his pant leg and he looked down to see Jack reaching for him. “Dada.”

Dom smiled and reached down and picked the little boy up and held him in his arms. “I got you, buddy.” Jack cuddled close to him and sniffled.

“U’cle Vin-Vin go’ an owie?” he asked.

“Yeah, he’s got a real bad owie, but the doctor is going to try and make it all better. Ok?”

Jack nodded and wrapped his little arms around Dom’s neck. Dom hated this, Jack was only three and already he had been through so much. As soon as they were out of here, Dom would never let anyone harm his son again. They just had to get through this last job and get away from Rio.

He walked out to where everyone else was waiting. “We need to finish the job,” he said. He gently passed Jack to Mia who held the little boy close to her.

“Are you kidding me Dom?” Rome asked as he stood up from his spot on the stairs. “That’s your boy laying there on a dusty-ass table being operated on!”

“Dom think about this,” Mia said.

“Listen to them,” Elena said. “Take your team and your son and get out of Rio.”

He was thinking about this. Reyes would send men after them and from what Dom could tell, he had a far reach. They needed to end this or the man would keep coming after them. It was the only way.

“I’ll ride with you, Toretto,” Hobbs said. He stood up and the two alpha’s faced one another.

“Our original plan will not work.” Gisele said.

“Yeah, Reyes is going to be expecting us now,” Han added.

“Then we change the plan,” Dom said.

______________________________________________________________________________

Stealing a giant safe from the police station was probably one of Dom's more insane ideas but it worked out. Mostly. 

Driving through Rio with giant safe hooked on to the back of his and Letty’s cars wasn’t the safest thing that they could do. Still, it made a statement. The people of Rio would know that Reyes wasn’t in charge anymore. They would be able to stand up and fight for themselves, their friends, and their families.

Getting trapped on the bridge with Reyes’ men wasn’t part of the plan but there was no choice but to run with it. “Mia, Letty, look after Jack,” he said into the walkie talkie.

“What!?” Letty’s voice snarled through the line. “Dom! This isn’t the plan!”

“It is now. Take care of Jack and Mia, you’re gonna be a great father Letty.”

“Dom!” Mia voice shouted through. “Don’t do this! Let the safe go and come back. Please! Think about Jack!”

That’s the thing, he was thinking about Jack. Dom didn’t want to leave him alone, not again, but he didn’t have a choice. This needed to end now or Reyes and his people wouldn’t stop until they were all found. Dom couldn’t let that happen.

He wasn’t expecting Letty to circle around and he hadn’t been Hobbs to let them go. Well, give them a 24hr head start. He wouldn’t question it though.

______________________________________________________________________________

_ 6 months later: The Canary Islands _

Dom smiled as he watched Jack play in the sand. He’d be turning four in a week and Dom was glad he would get to be there for this one. Everyone would be coming around for the little party he would be throwing for them and Leon and Jesse would be stopping by for a visit. The whole family would be there. Well, everyone except for Brian that is.

A hand dropped down on his shoulder and he grinned as he stood up to hug Vince. “Hey man,” he said. He smiled at Rosa and Nico and hugged them too. Nico had turned three a couple months ago and he and Jack were becoming extremely close.

“Dom,” the other alpha said. “Where’s Mia and Letty?”

“Their coming. Mia got a little sick this morning.”

Rosa winced. “I remember that.” she said. “Don’t miss it at all.”

Jack looked up and noticed them. “Uncle Vin-Vin! Auntie Rosa!” He dropped the shovel he’d been using and ran up to them.

Vince grinned and scooped the little boy up. “Hey little-man!” He propped Jack up on his hip. “Almost four now! Anything you want for your birthday?”

Jack scrunched his face up in thought and then grinned. “Lightsaber!”

Vince raised an eyebrow at Dom.

“Mia showed him  _ Star Wars _ , now he wants to be Luke Skywalker,” Dom said.

Vince chuckled. “Well, maybe you’ll get one.”

“Jack! Play!” Nico exclaimed as he wiggled out of his mother’s arms.

The adults laughed as the two children ran back over to where Jack had been building his sandcastle.

When Mia and Letty arrived Dom finally started to feel peace. He watched his family interact together and the children play. Another one would be added to them soon and Jack and Nico would have another friend to play with. This was what he’d hoped for all his life. The only thing that would make it better would be if he had Brian at his side.

Dom wouldn’t ever forget his mate. He’d miss him and mourn him but he wouldn’t forget him, ever. He would do right by their son and give him the life he deserved.

______________________________________________________________________________

Monica Fuentes’ heels clicked on the tile floor as she approached Luke’s office. “You’re going to want to see this,” she said as she tossed a manilla folder in front of him.

“Is it Toretto?” he asked.

She shook her head.

He put the file back down. “Not interested.”

Monica leaned forward on the desk. “You’re going to want to take a look at this.”

Luke stared at her for a moment before opening the file. The first thing that fell out was a security image of a man with longish blonde hair. 

Luke’s eyes widened as he looked down at the image before him.


End file.
